Neko Nyan Len
by Arzachel Baey
Summary: Len Menyukai Kaito, namun ia salah paham jika Kaito menyukai Rin. Tapi semua terungkap setelah Festifal sekolah diadakan. Salahkan Len yang terlalu kawai tampil di Festifal [ LEN X KAITO ].[BOYXBOY].[YAOI] chap 2 End NC. But if you want read Chap 2, Review please *saranghae buing-buing * :*


**Chanhyun Presente~**

NEKO NYAN~

o(^=w=^)o

 **CAST: LEN KAGAMINE, KAITO [YAOI, BOYXBOY]**

 **RIN KAGAMINE, MIKU HATSUNE, MEIKO SAKINE, LUKA MIGUREI, GUMI MEGPOID, TETO KASANE, AND ANOTHER VOCALOID CAST.**

 **Desclaimer: cast milik Yamaha Corp, dan Vocaloid Music Inductrion.**

 **ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR 15 TAHUN & ANAK POLOS DILARANG MEMBACA. BAGI PARA FUJOSHI/FUNDANSHI AKUT/IMAJINASI TINGGI, SIAPKAN TISU ANDA DAN JANGAN LUPA SIAPKAN STOK DARAH.**

.

.

Pagi itu sangat menyebalkan bagi bocah lelaki berambut blonde. Bagaimana tidak? Ia dipaksa oleh kembaran perempuannya ber- _crossdressing_ sebagai neko untuk festifal sekolahnya nanti. Tapi salahkan dirinya sendiri yang ceroboh memilih kakak kembarnya berkolaborasi. Sebenarnya ia pikir ia dan nee-channya menyanyi 'Servant of Evil' di festifal nanti, namun Rin, sang nee-chan memilih lagu neko-neko nyan~ sebagai persembahan di festifal sekolah. Astaga, kenapa juga ia harus kalah saat bermain batu gunting kertas. Len, bocah berambut blonde tadi mengacak rambutnya pelan. Sial,sial,sial... pikirnya

"Yo Lenny~" suara bass yang sangat dikenali Len terdengar mendekat

"A-ah Konichiwa, Kaito senpai" jawab Len malu-malu kucing (Hyun: hadeh, gamau jadi kucing tapi malu-malu meong :v | Len: Yak! I-itukan karena Kaito senpai~ |Hyun: Au ah gelap Len) wajahnya menunduk menatap aspal jalan yang seketika lebih menarik dari wajah senpainya itu.

"Hei, Meiko bilang, kau akan berkolaborasi dengan Rin-rin" tanya Kaito sambil menatap rambut blonde Len.

"Y-yeah, kasihan nee-chan jika ia sendiri. Miku dengan Teto, Gumi dengan , Luka dengan Gakubo-senpai, K-kau dengan Meiko-senpai" ujar Len namun dengan suara pelan di akhir nama.

"Ah, sebenarnya jika saat itu Meiko tidak menang melawanku di Game center, mungkin aku akan berkolaborasi dengan Rin agar dia tak kesepian" tutur Kaito, entah kenapa Len merasa hatinya diremas hingga ia terlalu sakit untuk berada didekat Kaito, ia pikir Kaito mau berkolaborasi dengannya, namun... ia lebih memilih kakak kembarnya yang cantik, imut, dan periang.

"Ah souka..., Kaito-senpai, sepertinya hari mulai gelap. Okka-chan pasti mencariku, mata ne..." ucap Len lalu langsung berjalan cepat ke rumah. Matanya memanas entah kenapa. Aish, sial benar harinya.

.

.

.

Rin pulang dengan belanjaan yang lumayan banyak ditangannya. Ia tadi ke Mall bersama Luka dan Meiko. Ia membeli pernak-pernik neko untuknya dan Len. Astaga, ia terlalu bersemangat untuk hari esok. Ia akan buktikan pada Meiko dan Gumi jika ia bisa feminim cute look like Neko nyan~ (Hyun: sejak kapan Rin mau kek begituan :v |Rin: Sejak negara api menyerang -_- *timpuk hyun pake jeruk*). Rin baru menyadari jika semua ruangngan masih gelap. Bukankah Len tadi pulang duluan? Dan pintu rumah juga tak terkunci.

"LENNNNNY~" suara cempreng 3 Oktaf Rin membelah antariksa (Rin: Hiperbola ih |Len: Biarin aja Rin, Hyun lagi gila tau Baekhyun-san lebih memilih Chanyeol-san dari pada dia |Hyun: Heh! Bukanya Hyun kecewa [merekakan mamih papih hyun], tapi Hyun ndak mau punya adek dari Chanbaek lagi |Rin&Len: *lindes author pake *)

"Hng.." jawaban lesu terdengar dari ruang keluarga. Rin langsung lari dengan kekuatan _in-human_ ketempat asal suara.

"Astaga Lenny~ kenapa dengan wajahmu!?" dan saat Rin melihat keadaan Len, ia kaget. WajahLlen memerah, sembab, dan ingus yang... _ewh_ jangan dibahas. Rin mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa sebelah Len.

"Daijoubu? Lihat betapa mengerikan wajahmu" ejek Rin melihat Len, walau ia akui Len sangat imut dengan wajah merah, poni blondenya dikucir ke atas dan pipi yang digembungkan.

"N-nee-chan Hueeee~" namun Len malah semakin gencar menangis. Rin-pun sebagai yang paling tua diantara mereka memeluk dan mengelus pundak sang adik.

"Haish, cup-cup ototo, kau lelaki Len, mana boleh menangis. Daijoubu hng?" Rin menenangkan sang adik, namun tetap ingin tau apa alasan sang adik menangis.

"K-kaito senp-pai m-menyukaimu hueeeee" Len menyembunyikan kepalanya diceruk leher Rin. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah...

"BWAHAHAHAHA, astaga Lenny~ kau, Ya Lord. Please God kill my little brother" Rin tertawa keras. Bagaimana bisa adiknya sepolos itu. Andai Len bukan adiknya, sudah ia culik sebagai teddy bear dirumah. (Hyun: Rin, lu dirumah sekarang -_- |Rin: Eh!? Iyaya :v |Hyun: timpuk Rin pake samurai Gakupo)

"Hyyaaaa, nee-chan kenapa tertawa hiks, kau sudah tau ya, hiks" Len yang kaget dengan tawa menggelegar Rinpun melepas pelukannya dan mempoutkan bibir cherrynya.

"Lenny, bagaimana bisa kau berpikir kalau Kaito menyukaiku. Pria itu bahkan tidak peduli jika aku jatuh saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru" oh oke, Rin ingat masa lalunya saat ia terjatuh saat mau menyambut siswa baru awal tahun lalu.

"T-tapi, dia bilang ingin berkolaborasi denganmu jika tak berkolaborasi dengan Meiko" jujur Len (Hyun: Len, lu kelahiran taun berapa sih -_- |Len: tahun 2019 :v |Rin: Berarti Len masih embrio? |Len: *angguk gaje* |Hyun: Oke bye...*buang diri kelaut*)

"Mungkin dia punya alasan Len. Ah, sudahlah, sekarang kita urus kostum neko kita" dan Rin tanpa perasaan, menggeret Len kekamarnya.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Len merasa aneh dengan kostumnya. Telinga-neko palsu, ekor-neko palsu, dan baju kucing-kucingan perempuan. Ya Lord, dia tak suka menggunakan ini. Bagian pingganggnya terbuka, dan hotpants super sexy memperlihatkan kaki mulusnya (Hyun: Lu laki apa perempuan sih Len |Len: Laki" kok *pout* |Rin: *seringai* Kenapa Laki tiap hari pedicure menicure, sama luluran |Len: eh ke-toa-an *BLUSHH*) setidaknya ia harus menghargai usaha kakaknya membeli dan mendandaninya untuk festival. Rin tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Len tanpa permisi.

"Cepat pakai kostum itu Len, aku ingin melihat apakah cocok dengan warna pink, ungu, biru, atau malah kuning" Rin berceloteh panjang x lebar x tinggi (emang rumus matematika volume :v ) Len hanya menurut pada sang kakak. Faithfull Lenny~

Dengan sidikit desakan Rin, Len-pun menggunakan kostum neko itu. Dengan malu-malu Len membuka pintu kamar mandinya.

"Cepatlah baka, tak ada manusia disini selain aku" sungut Rin saat Len hanya diam dibalik pintu kamar mandi. (Len: / Hyun dan pembaca bisa lihat |Rin: Kan mereka baca, gak liat |Len: Tapi imajinasi mereka sangat kuat T.T |Hyun:*berimajinasi).

Len membuka pintu kamar mandinya dan menghampiri Rin yang menatapnya kaget bahkan tanpa sadar darah mengalir dari lubang hidungnya. Astaga, apakah Len benar-benar pria? Bahkan Rin merasa iri dengan keimutan Len. Paha mulus, pipi bersemu, pinggang indah, dan muka sangat imut. Dan tiba-tiba BRUKKK! Rin terjatuh pingsan dengan darah bercecer dimana-mana (Hyun&Fujo: *masuk RS kehabisan darah).

"NEE-CHAAAAAAN!"

.

.

.

Hari telah berganti. Festival tinggal nanti malam, bahkan itu tinggal 3 jam lagi. Len dan Rin sudah Stand By di balik panggung. Sebenarnya diruang khusus ganti. Rin menyuruh Mikuo, ketua OSIS Vocaloid High School untuk menyembunyikan Rin dan Len di ruangan ganti khusus. Mereka mau membuat kejutan untuk semuanya. Jadi hanya Mikuo yg tau wujud mereka. Beruntung Mikuo orang yang cuek, jadi walau melihat tubuh sexy Rin ia tak terpengaruh, namun saat melihat Len... Blushhh~ hampir saja ia mimisan ditempat.

"B-baiklah, nanti kalian akan kupanggil saat urutan kalian datang. Jangan lupa pakai jubah dahulu. A-aku harus segera pergi" dan Mikuo yang tak dapat menahan mimisannya, bergegas pergi dari situ.

"Rin nee-chan, apa aku mengerikan hingga Mikuo senpai melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Len polos.

"Baka, kau membuatnya tersapu, eh tersipu maksudku kkk~ lihat betapa kawainya dirimu Lenny~ beruntung aku memiliki stok darah dan bisa manggung hari ini" tutur Rin membuat Len malu. Jika Mikuo seperti itu, bagaimana reaksi Kaito senpai (Len: UWAAA / |Hyun: Biarkan otak Len yg mulai tercemar berpikir kotor)

.

.

.

Dan sekarang adalah waktunya, Mikuo sebagai MC menaiki panggung.

"Baiklah minna-san kita tampilkan suatu kejutan, siapkan tisu dan stok darah kalian (Hyun: Mikuo belajar dari pengalaman ternyata :v |Mikuo: *siap-siap golok hyun |Hyun: *kaburrrr)

Len dan Rin-pun masuk kepanggung dan membuka jubah mereka dan menampilkan persembahan Neko-neko nyan~, so penonton be like...

*BRUSSHHHHH* darah mengucur dimana-mana (Hyun: *telepon damkar |Len: Ambulance Hyun BAKA *lempar pisang segepok)

Dan lihat disudut gedung festival. Meiko terlalu mabuk untuk melihat Len & Rin, Luka & Miku sibuk memvideo pertunjukan itu, Teto & Gumi pingsan kehabisan darah, Gakupo lari ke rumah takut kelepasan (eh?) dan Kaito... terdiam... walau darah mengucur bak air terjun dihidungnya.

.

.

.

Setelah pertunjukan ditutup setelah insiden tadi, Miku, Luka, dan Kaito mendekati sosok bersaudara yang baru saja turun dari panggung.

"Astaga Naga Bernafas Tembaga (?) kalian benar-benar luar biasa" ujar Miku dan Luka dengan jempol terangkat tinggi.

"Sudah kubilang bukan, aku bisa feminim" ujar Rin bangga.

"Tapi jujur Len, sungguh kau... terlihat..." Miku memotong ucapannya saat Kaito menarik tangan Len paksa. (Hyun: O-ow, kau telah membangunkan singa lapar lenny~)

"Astaga, aku belum siap memiliki keponakan!" jerit Rin histeris

"Rin, Len lelaki -_-" Miku dan Luka sweetdrop ditempat

.

.

.

Kini ditempat dengan pencahayaan agak redup alias Sport hall Vocaloid High School. Len dan Kaito saling bertatapan.

"Len, siapa yang menyuruhmu memakai baju neko itu hng?" tanya Kaito sambil menutup hidungnya. Tak mungkin ia menurutkan harga dirinya di hadapan calon kekasih-nya. Ya, Kaito memang menyukai bocah lelaki dengan rambut blonde dan mata azure yang indah itu.

"Eung, tentu saja Nee-chan. Bukankah aku sudah memberitahu senpai?" tanya Len dengan wajah polosnya. Duh, Kaito sepertinya tak kuasa menahan hasrat laki-lakinya.

"Len, sebelum aku melakukan tindakan diluar asusila (Hyun: Astaga, Kaito-ajushi jangan polosi Lenny ku |Kaito: salah sendiri lu suruh dia pake baju bikin hormon ningkat :v, dan please, jangan panggil gua ajushi -_-) aku mau jujur padamu" tutur Kaito, astaga kini jantung Len berdegup kencang.

"Kalau aku...

.

.

.

 **TeBeCe-ye~**

.

Ini FF ke-2 tentang Len X Kaito milik Hyun. Sayangnya yang pertama di laptop yg rusah beginilah nasib Hyun. BTW Gomene~ Hyun masih banyak salah di FF ini, entah tulisan typo/EYD/dll. Karena Hyun hanyalah holang byasah :v Yang kata orang" aneh bin ajaib.

Hyun: So Jangan Lupa Ripiu/Komen di nih FF :D

Len: biar Len sama Rin-neechan dapet uang *senyum childish*

Kaito: biar dilanjutin di CHAP depan NCnya B)

Rin: Ku belum siap urus ponakan :v

Hyun: Please Rin -_- harus berapa kali lu dibilangin kalo adek-lu cowooo

Rin: *Kabur bareng Miper*

Hyun: Oke-oke, sampe sini aja percakapan Gaje ala bolo-bolo Rin Len Kaito -_- boleh tanya di komenan. Dijawab di chap depan. Chap depan moga cepet. Asalkan reviewnya banyak. So, thanks buat yang mau baca dan review komen baik :* ketjup basah :v


End file.
